Deathwing
Pain... Agony.... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage... But at last... The whole of Azeroth will break... ...And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings... Deathwing the Destroyer, formerly known as Neltharion the Earth-Warder, is the true antagonist of Adventure Time Crossover 2. He was one of the five Dragon Aspects and leader of the black dragonflight. Thousands of years ago, Neltharion was empowered by the Titans with dominion over the earth and the deep places of Azeroth. However, driven mad by the Old Gods, he turned against the other Aspects during the War of the Ancients. Among both mortals and dragons his name became one whispered with a feeling of fear and contempt. The black aspect involved himself in the Second War, adopting the form of Lord Daval Prestor in order to destroy the Alliance from within. He also managed to turn his greatest enemy, Alexstrasza, into a slave of the Horde, with which he later allied himself. After a series of setbacks, culminating in his defeat at the hands of the other Aspects, Deathwing retreated to the elemental plane of Deepholm to recuperate. From there, he observed his former mate Sintharia's experiments with the twilight dragonflight in Grim Batol. He now continues his late consort's work. Though believed dead by many, Deathwing made his return in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, the third expansion to World of Warcraft, and his wrath constituted a pre-release event known as the Shattering, which changed the world of Azeroth permanently. The world continues to reel from the effects of Deathwing's return as he flies over Azeroth to randomly cast his flame. He is the final raid encounter of Cataclysm, appearing as the last two encounters of the Dragon Soul raid. Deathwing had control over the land and its fathoms, including lava. Like the rest of his dragonflight, lava features prominently in his attacks. He also has the ability to withstand extreme temperatures, such as those within volcanoes. After making his final stand against the heroes and fellow Dragon Aspects who stood in his way, the final blow to the Destroyer was delivered by Thrall with the power of the Dragon Soul. As Deathwing's distorted body submerges into the Maelstrom, his reign of destruction was finally brought to an end. After his death, the world relished in relief as they survived the Cataclysm brought on by Deathwing, and the great purpose of the Aspects was finally fulfilled, their ancient power being expended as they looked to the mortals to foresee the new age. In Adventure Time Crossover 2. Deathwing is the guardian of the Family of Death, protecting Death in the old times, and being summoned by Death's son, Dead Justice. He battled the army of heroes at the Great Cliff of Nurim, even killing most of the heroes. However, when he fought the young hero Leonard, wielder of both Yamato and the Sword of Omens, they fought a great battle, with Justice riding the dragon. Leonard ran and fought, dismounting Dead Justice, and slaughtered him, violently (out of anger of killing his best friends Richard and Pierre). Angered that he failed his master, Deathwing destroys the cliff with fire, bringing Leonard with him. However, Leonard wouldn't go out without a good fight. Falling deep down the cliff, he grabbed his two swords and dived down to do battle with the guardian. He grabbed the horns of Deathwing, slashing, smashing, cutting: these weapons dealing fierce damage to him. They finally hit a great tower, where they finished their fight. Deathwing almost gained the upper hand, but Leonard, using the weather to his advantage, uses the lightning to charge his hammer: the one his friend once used. With all his strength, Leonard rammed the hammer into Deathwing's face, killing him (Deathwing) and sending him to the Land of the Dead. However, from his wounds, Leonard fell to the ground, and died on the spot, aged 26. 16907.jpg Category:Villains Category:Dragon Category:Males Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Adventure Time Crossover Category:Deceased